In Which Howl and Sophie Live Happily Ever After
by indycosgrove
Summary: Takes place at the very end of the book. If you haven't read the book, I recommend it. Includes wrapping up of the book, and Howl and Sophie's plans after. The relationships of Howl and Sophie and Michael and Martha. What happens to all of the characters. Everyone wants to make Ingary a better place, and their first plan is to clean up the Waste. Plot is still under construction.
1. Chapter 1

"'I said,' Michael shouted, 'that _Calcifer's come back!_'

That did get Howl's attention, and Sophie's too. They looked at the grate, where, sure enough, the familiar blue face was flickering among the logs.

'You didn't need to do that,' Howl said.

'I don't mind, as long as I can come and go,' Calcifer said. 'Besides, it's raining out there in Market Chipping.'"

Sophie chuckled along with everyone else and Howl threw his head back and laughed heartily, showing how happy he was. "Well, my friend, since you're back, how about you and I make dinner for all of our guests? I'm sure Sophie would be pleased to spend time with her family without having to worry." Howl smiled. "Would you all like to stay for dinner?"

Prince Justin bowed and properly declined, "Perhaps another time. I don't mean to be rude, but I must get back to my brother, as I am sure he is worried sick about me. But I must thank you for saving me and my friend. You are welcome at the castle for a meal anytime. Please drop by soon to visit."

Sophie blushed and Fanny took the opportunity to speak for everyone, "I'm sure they will drop by soon. Maybe taking their family along?" Fanny was always one to take advantage, as she bluntly suggested. "I'm afraid that I will have to refuse dinner also, as my husband has a nice evening planned. But Sophie, my dear, you can expect to see me more often now that I've found you. I'll miss you my dear, tata!"

And just like that Fanny was out the door. Prince Justin jogged behind, asking if he could possibly get a ride to the palace.

Everyone else had agreed to stay, including Wizard Suliman, because he saw this dinner as a wonderful opportunity to convince Lettie to become his pupil. He looked toward the retreating Prince Justin. "Well, considering the prince will be back to the castle soon, I suppose I can stay." Even Martha convinced Mrs. Fairfax to stay with them for dinner, even though Fanny had already left.

"It's settled, then!" Howl said joyfully. "Sophie, dear, would you set the table for our guests?"

Sophie could not see how this would be easily done, because they might not have had enough dishes, let alone spaces for a dinner for seven. But Sophie miraculously managed to successfully set it all up, with Howl at the head of the table. "He'll like all of the attention," Sophie muttered as she pushed the chair from the fireplace to the end of the table.

As they all sat down, Wizard Suliman started, "I have a proposition for everyone. As many of you know, at the edge of the Waste, I attempted to start a flower garden. Obviously, Howell here has made it very grand indeed. But the point is, now that the witch is gone for good, I think we should all clean up the waste and make it habitable once more, instead of the barren landscape it is right now."

Everyone murmured their approval, "What a marvelous idea!" Martha told Michael. "That will do very well," Mrs. Fairfax turned to Lettie. "Yes, quite," she replied. Sophie smiled. "I would like that very much," she said. Howl gathered everyone's attention. "I should think that every other weekend we can all gather and work on it. Especially those of us that are talented with magic. And eventually, the Waste shall become a beautiful place for all of Ingary to enjoy."

"I quite agree with you, Wizard Howell. Considering how drastically you have changed the edge of the Waste in such a short time, I'm sure that we'll be done in no time at all." Suliman replied.

"But the Waste is so vast!" Sophie said to herself. Surely it would take years to fix it! Especially if they were to work on it so infrequently. But Sophie was not going to doubt Wizard Suliman's word.

The rest of dinner went along well. Everyone had a lovely time. Wizard Suliman got Lettie to agree to become his pupil, with some nudging from Mrs. Fairfax of course. "This is your chance, dear!" she told Lettie, knowing she could learn so much more from Suliman and become quite a prosperous witch indeed. Martha and Michael seemed to be in their own world, just as Howl and Sophie were. After their meal, Lettie, Mrs. Fairfax, and Wizard Suliman departed. Only after properly thanking Howl and Sophie for their hospitality, of course.

Howl, Sophie, Michael, Martha, and Calcifer were all that remained in the roughed up castle. Howl called for his apprentice as Sophie and Martha chatted.

"Sophie, I'm so glad you're okay now. And it looks as if you're finally happy. I'll be by as often as I can to check on you, so if he doesn't treat you right I'll put him straight! Or perhaps, I'll call Fanny on him." Sophie remembered how hostile Fanny became when she thought wicked Howl had mistreated her step-daughter. "No, no!" Sophie replied. "I'm sure we'll be just fine. Calcifer has Howl's heart no longer. It's all mine!" Sophie smiled, and Martha giggled at Sophie's boldness.

Michael and Howl joined them at this time. "And she had better take care of it, too!" Howl said. Sophie was startled by their sudden appearance and blushed a little.

"Michael, since it's getting dark, you had better walk Martha home. Don't worry, you can spend more time with her later. I should think we can take a week off after what we've been through." Sophie was a little shocked at how considerate Howl was being. "He's just being lazy," she concluded, so softly that no one could hear.

"Good idea," Michael said, before Sophie could even finish her thought.

"Goodbye Sophie!" Martha said as she gave Sophie a tight hug. "I hope to see you soon."

"Martha, be good, okay?" Sophie told her. Martha smiled and nodded. "Goodbye!" She waved to Martha and Michael's figures as they retreated into the darkness.

"Well, Sophie," Howl finally turned his full attention to Sophie. "I think, perhaps, we're going to need to change the castle a bit. Don't you think?"

"Why ever would we?" Sophie blinked. "I think it's fine just as it is."

"I think I'd like the Kingsbury and Porthaven entrances back. And we might need more space if we're going to have so many visitors all the time."

"But what about the flower shop and the mansion?" Sophie protested. She rather liked the new entrances that Howl had recently moved them to.

"Sophie, dear, who said we could only put the castle in four places?" Howl took Sophie's hand in his and led her to the chair by the fire. As he pulled up a chair for himself, he turned to Calcifer. "Isn't that right, my friend?"

"If you're lucky enough to get my help!" Calcifer scoffed.

"Yes, of course." Howl patronized him. "But I do believe Sophie just gave you life. It's the least you could do for her." Howl smiled, manipulatively. No, Sophie mused, he most certainly hasn't changed a bit!

"And Sophie, since we're in Market Chipping, I can't see a reason that Martha couldn't move in. That would give Michael and Martha more time together." Howl started planning, enthusiastically.

"I should think not!" Sophie said. "They're much too young. And both still in apprenticeships."

"Martha could have her own room..." Howl trailed off. "Well, maybe it's best to wait until they're done anyway. But Sophie, what would you like to add to the castle? I'm planning on a total of four bedrooms and two baths. It should fit exactly in that Market Chipping house. Right now, some of it is missing."

"I'd like a larger kitchen." Sophie smiled, letting Howl excitedly plan the new home. She thought it would be best to give Howl her input. It would make him happy, and she truly did want a nice kitchen.

"Perfect! I believe that house has a nice place for just the kitchen you want. It'll be lovely, Sophie! I _know _you'll love it!" Howl said. "So it's settled. We'll fix it up tomorrow."

"Howl," Sophie said after a minute, "tell me about Wales. That's where you're from, right?"

Howl looked surprised, but his features softened quickly. "Yeah, that's right. Wales is where I'm from. It's strange that I'm here because Wales is- well- it's... it's like- an alternate..." Howl stumbled, "The best way to explain it is that if you walked out any one of those doors other than the one that leads there, you would never be able to get to Wales."

"That's incredible!" Sophie gasped, "It was rather peculiar when we visited."

"Wales and Ingary are so very different, Sophie. For one thing, there is no magic in Wales." Howl told her.

"What?" Sophie's eyes widened significantly. "But how come you had a magic gift? And Wizard Suliman had one too!"

"Yes," Howl said, "but I'm not sure why we were both given magical gifts. Ben Sullivan was not from Wales, like me, but he did come from the same world. The only reason that we made it here was our magic."

"What is Wales like, though?" Sophie asked.

"Well, Sophie," Howl's eyes lit up as he explained about his world, "Wales is magnificent. There's technology for one, like cars. You rode in one, remember? It was that motorized vehicle that-"

"You mean that terrifying horseless buggy that went much too fast!" Sophie cut him off.

Howl started laughing so hard and uncontrollably that he started to have tears stream down his face. Sophie did not feel her statement was that ridiculous. "Stop, Howl!" She said, embarrassed of herself. "I'm starting to doubt you got your heart back after all!" Sophie blushed a deep red.

Howl looked momentarily hurt, but recovered and said playfully, "I'm sorry Sophie, I know it's not something you're accustomed to, but it is rather funny."

"I guess if someone asked me what magic was, I would look at them as if they were crazy." Sophie acknowledged. So far, Wales sounded like a strange place indeed.

"There's also electricity, and all sorts of developments that have just never happened in this world. The roads are all paved and there's television, radio, colored film, mass production," Sophie listened to Howl go on about things that most of which she did not understand.

"I suppose I'll have to show you. It's rather difficult to explain." Howl said, after seeing Sophie's expression. "This must be more than confusing to you."

Sophie laughed, "Yes, it rather is." She smiled. Just as Sophie was yawning, Howl noticed that Calcifer had drifted off. "I suppose it's time to go to sleep. We don't need to stay up to wait for Michael, he'll be fine." Howl stated. "Get ready for bed, Sophie." Howl instructed, going off to do the same.

Sophie carefully went over all of the events of that day in her mind as she got ready for bed. Goodness it's been an eventful day! It's unbelievable that one can fit all of that in such a short amount of time! As Sophie left the bathroom, she noticed Howl finishing cleaning up the dinner table. Sophie went to crawl into bed.

"Wherever are you going, Sophie?" Howl asked as he walked over to Sophie's room.

"To bed." Sophie said quizzically. It didn't seem very questionable as to where she was going.

Howl sat on the end of Sophie's bed and placed his hand on her leg. "What's wrong with mine?" He asked.

Sophie looked shocked, "yours!" She blushed deeply. "But- wha- that's- it's... not... really... appropriate." Sophie finally stuttered out.

"Sophie," Howl looked at her "you love me, right?"

Sophie looked down, holding her sheets in her hand. "Yes, isn't it obvious?" She said. "I mean, after what has happened. Ever since..."

Howl interrupted, "I know that, of course. I'm trying to make my point. And you know that I love you."

This caught Sophie's attention, very much. Her head rose and her eye's locked with Howl's. She thought to earlier today when they were holding hands and smiling and the world was perfect as it seemed to stop just for them.

"You look surprised." Howl mused. He stood and took her hand in his. "I fell in love with you when you were a crazy, nosy, stubborn old woman. Isn't that enough?" He pouted. Just like a child.

Sophie glared, "I still can't believe you knew the whole time! You knew I was the girl you met last May Day, didn't you!"

Howl took the covers off of her and scooped her up. "Well, I had hoped." He smiled wickedly.

"Hey!" Sophie screamed.

"You did say that you loved me!" Howl grinned from ear to ear. He carried Sophie upstairs while humming the silly saucepan song as Sophie protested. "We aren't done talking about this!" She yelled.

"I'm sure I'll regret it later!" Howl said loudly. It sounded much like the night he came in drunk. Sophie was glad that Michael was not there to see this. Howl plopped Sophie down right on his bed, and she even bounced twice.

"I'm still not sure-" Sophie got cut off by Howl, "Don't be silly, my girl, I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you. As far as I can tell, you've got my heart for as long as I live."

Sophie smiled sweetly. "Happily ever after, then."

Howl got comfortable and pulled his sheets down. "Lie down, then," he told her.

Sophie did as told and the lights dimmed out magically. She felt Howl put his arm around her and he pulled her in close. "I love you, Sophie." Howl said after a minute. Although Sophie couldn't tell if Howl had really said anything or if she was imagining it because she was so close to sleep already. In that middle ground between reality and the world of dreams.

End of Chapter 1

Author's note: I was very frustrated writing the end of this, because I couldn't quite word anything the way I wanted to. It was just very difficult, and I know I can write much better than that! Anyway, I'm sorry it's such a slow start, but every story has to begin somewhere. Thanks for reading, and please review. I love suggestions and constructive criticism! I promise chapter two will be better!


	2. Chapter 2

Sophie started stirring when the sun came in her window, warming her. She heard the birds chirping outside her window. But something was wrong. Where was Howl? Where was she? Sophie walked downstairs and realized she woke up in her old room. "That's strange." Sophie murmured to herself. She walked by a rack of hats and froze. Why was she in the hat shop? Sophie looked around, but the castle was gone. Sophie ran outside as fast as she could.

"Howl!" Sophie yelled, tearing up. "How-" she tried yelling for him again, but Sophie choked up. Her body started to shake violently with fear, and Sophie began to sob and yell for all she was worth.

"Howl, No!" Sophie yelled desperately.

"Sophie!" Howl pulled Sophie into his arms, and she woke up in a cold sweat. "Sophie shh... Shhh it's okay Sophie... Calm down, it's okay... Shhh..." Howl comforted Sophie as she continued crying and shaking.

"Don't go!" Sophie yelled, not entirely conscious yet.

"Sophie! It's okay! I'm not going anywhere!" Howl yelled almost sternly. But it was enough to bring Sophie to.

Sophie looked into Howl's eyes, and Howl was relieved to see that she was okay. "Oh, Howl!" Sophie embraced Howl. Tears were still running down her face. "I thought you left me forever."

"Sophie... shh, stop crying now..." Howl pulled her chin up, "You know I would never do that." Sophie just buried her face in her hands again. "I'll go get you some water, Sophie. Do you want anything else?" Howl said as he pulled the bed sheets down. It was still the middle of the night, and it would have been a miracle if Sophie hadn't disturbed Michael, who probably got in late on top of that.

"Don't go, Howl!" Sophie gave Howl an alarmed look, grabbing his wrist.

"It's okay, Sophie. I'm just going downstairs. I'll be right back in just a minute." Howl comforted her with a reassuring look.

But, alas, it didn't work. "Stay with me," Sophie pleaded, "please."

Howl climbed back into the bed and curled up with Sophie. "I will," he closed his eyes, "try to get some sleep, my girl."

Sophie's eyes fluttered shut when she was sure that Howl was really there. Fortunately, Sophie slept soundly for the rest of the night.

In the morning, Sophie was the first out of bed. She slid out of Howl's arm and the covers without Howl stirring. She silently slipped on her slippers and wandered downstairs. As she sat down in the chair next to Calcifer's dim glow, she heard the door creak open. Sophie whirled around, startled, and saw Michael sheepishly walking in.

"I- uh.. didn't know- uh- I- I though... you would be- uh- asleep. I- I'm..."

"Michael!" Sophie gasped. "Where _have_ you been!" Sophie said scoldingly.

"I was- I- uh... Sophie! I _swear_ nothing happened! It's not like that! Don't be so suspicious-"

"Michael, you go straight to bed!" Sophie hissed. "And don't wake anybody up!" she added.

"Too late." Calcifer moaned sarcastically.

"Sophie, it was so late that I just stayed in a spare room. I got enough sleep, I promise!" Michael protested.

"Well, I suppose I can't really tell you what to do." Sophie grumbled. "You're not exactly a child."

Michael sighed in relief. "I'll make you breakfast, Sophie. Okay?" He smiled.

Sophie smiled back, accepting his attempt of an apology. "Could I have some tea too?" She asked sweetly. "I'm sorry too, I just worry about you and my little sisters."

"I know that Sophie." Michael smiled as he got out the kettle.

"Michael, did you hear?" Calcifer smiled demonically. "Howl and Sophie slept together."

"_What?_" Michael said angrily. "And you were scolding _me_, Sophie! Who are you to talk? For shame!"

Sophie blushed and looked flustered. "I didn't- um... well... Martha's my little sister! I have every right to yell at you for circumstantial evidence! You two are so young! And all we did was share a bed!"

"Will you two stop arguing!" Howl said as he came down the stairs. "Don't get so worked up. You two go apologize and pick some flowers outside for the shop. Go ahead, I'll make breakfast." Howl ushered them toward the door.

Michael and Sophie began picking flowers to sell that day in the shop. It was just about dawn and the sunrise created beautiful colors in the morning sky.

"I'm sorry for picking a fight, Sophie. I know you're just worried about your sisters." Michael apologized.

"It's alright, Michael." Sophie said merrily, "You're old enough to make your own decisions anyway, and so is Martha. I just haven't accepted that. I forget, sometimes, that she has grown up; probably because I raised her when Fanny couldn't."

"Calcifer!" Howl yelled as he raced around like a pinball, "Make sure you're ready to move today, I want to surprise Sophie and Michael."

"Howl! It's not all that difficult to move anymore. You're forgetting that I'm not bound here anymore." Calcifer jumped out of the hearth and buzzed over like a blue sparkler by Howl.

Howl jumped back a little in surprise, "oh yeah," he put his hand over the spot where his heart was located in his chest. "If we do it right now, the moving castle will stay in place for Michael and Sophie, right?"

"I don't see why not. We need the flower field for the shop, and we need to access the Waste. Okay, what details should the house have?" Calcifer asked.

"Well, right now, the old castle is mixed with the old hat shop, but I want more of the rooms from the hat shop, while keeping Michael's room, my room, and that extra bedroom that we made for Sophie with the window looking out at Market Chipping."

"So our main location will be Market Chipping and not your old Porthaven home anymore?" Calcifer assumed.

"Yes." Howl said. "Also, the room that we are in has more space in the Market Chipping residence, and Sophie wanted a bigger kitchen, so we should adjust it to the dimensions that the residence already has."

"Okay, I've got an idea to make this quite simple." Calcifer said. "But some of the rooms that we currently have will be moved. I'm going to take the hat shop and house attached and just move our rooms into it. That way, we won't have to bend much space at all. Except of course for the other doors. Which one's were they again?"

But Howl was already altering the spinning wheel by the door. "We will have the flower garden at the Waste which will stay purple, the mansion which is orange, the Market Chipping residence which is yellow, Porthaven blue, Kingsbury red, and Wales black. Oh, and my old friend lives quite far away, in High Norland. We should put an entrance near his house too. It bends quite a lot of space, so we should be able to add a door there easy." Howl dipped his brush in the rainbow paint bucket and it came out pearly white.

"There are eight colors on that wheel, Howl." Calcifer stated sarcastically.

"I'm aware, I'm using all my own magic to create a eighth entrance. It's a surprise for you too, Calcifer." Howl smiled.

"You don't have to do that, Howl." Calcifer said nicely. "After all, I owe Sophie for the life she gave me."

"It's okay, Calcifer. I want to do something on my own for a change. That one will be green, for now we'll put it in the Chipping Valley near the Waste where the moving castle used to be."

"Geez, he really _has_ changed." Calcifer said to himself.

"Okay, Calcifer, are you ready?" Howl asked.

"As I'll ever be." The ever sarcastic demon answered.

Howl marked up the floor hastily now, and calcifer started glowing bigger and brighter, hovering in the middle of the room. As howl finished up, he stood straight up and put his arms out at his sides. "Let's go." Howl said. Howl spun counter clockwise, and Calcifer zoomed around him clockwise twice as fast. The whole room seemed to spin with them, and the combined living room kitchen grew into Sophie's old home. The sounds of the rooms upstairs moving around could be heard, like wood sliding on wood. After a moment, it seemed to be over and Howl opened his eyes. "Perfect," he smiled.

Howl started opening the doors to check them, to make sure they were just right. He opened the door to the flower field where Sophie and Michael were to find them heading back inside. "Come on in!" Howl said to them.

"What happened in here?" Sophie asked, looking around at the changed room.

"It looks quite different." Michael said. "A bit bigger than before, isn't it? And there's even new pots and pans! Howl that must have cost a fortune!" he looked around.

"This table is beautiful, Howl!" Sophie said, looking at there new, yet simple table with chairs instead of benches like before.

"Do you like it?" Howl asked. "Calcifer and I changed the castle while you were out. There are eight entrances now."

"Eight!" Michael said in surprise. "How did you manage it that fast?"

"Well, now that Calcifer and I are separate, our power is much stronger together. Also, the inside didn't change very much, and we didn't change the castle's actual location." Howl pondered.

"What do they lead to?" Sophie said, approaching the door.

"As nosy as ever, aren't you?" Howl said, amused. "Well, it has all of our old doors, plus one that leads to a friend's in another country and one that I made for you. Open the green one, Sophie."

Light came flooding in the castle and Sophie wandered outside. She noticed it was suddenly quite breezy. There was a small lawn outside, and a lovely set of table and chairs. There was a nice stone path and further out a bridge maybe? It seemed to go on forever, but Sophie realized, "Are we in the air?" She ran to the edge and found a rail. "Howl, this is incredible! Just look at the view!" Sophie said in amazement. Michael and Calcifer followed them out and ran to the other side of the castle door, exploring the rest of the floating yard.

"Do you like it, Sophie? I made it for you." Howl joined Sophie

Sophie tackled him with a hug, "I _love_ it, Howl! it's beautiful."

Howl chuckled, "I'm glad. Sophie, are you crying?" Howl asked, shocked. "What's wrong? Why are you crying, are you alright!"

"I've just never been so happy in my entire life. No one has ever done so much for me." Sophie explained with tears in her eyes.

Howl just stood there, hugging Sophie and running his hand up and down her back to comfort her.

"I had originally planned to show you later because I have something special planned, but I'm glad I showed you this now. You would've found out anyway, knowing you." Howl smiled at Sophie. "Come, Sophie. Look at the front! There's a long lookout."

"I won't fall, will I?" Sophie said, concerned.

"It's okay, you'll never fall with me here." Howl held his hand out for Sophie, and they walked out to the edge.

"It's so beautiful! Just look at the view." Sophie sighed. "Howl," Sophie started, looking at a passing cloud. "I love you. Very much."

Howl pulled Sophie's chin around. "I love you too Sophie." Howl said, giving Sophie a sweet kiss. When they broke apart, Howl took Sophie's hands in his. "What would you say to having dinner in Wales tonight? Would you like to come and meet my family?"

"Your- your family? I- I don't know, I'm not so sure that- uh..." Sophie stuttered nervously.

"Don't worry, they'll love you, Sophie. And I promise I won't leave your side." Howl said reassuringly.

"I'm not afraid of meeting them so much as I'm afraid that I won't fit in in Wales. You said it was so different." Sophie looked at her shoes.

"It'll be the perfect opportunity to show you around, Sophie! We can go there sometime in the afternoon and have dinner with my family in the evening."

"Okay." Sophie agreed, gaining some of her confidence back with a smile.

"But, first I have something to ask you, my dear." Howl said, as he got down on his knee. "Sophie, will you marry me?" Howl said, holding out a simple, yet beautiful silver band with small diamonds evenly spaced around the middle.

A/N: I'm not very pleased with this story right now. It keeps getting away from me and writing itself. But tell me what you think. I've gotten some positive stuff and I really appreciate it. I really wanted to re-write the end of this chapter, cause I didn't plan the ending at all. But if you guys like it, I guess it's okay. And if you haven't read the book Howl's Moving Castle- here's some helpful information: Markl's actual name is Michael. When it got translated to Japanese and back to English, it ended up being Markl. And he's not much younger than Sophie at all. Also, Wizard Suliman is actually male, and not the antagonist. The Witch of the Waste was beautiful and stayed young; she was evil the whole time and was killed in the end by Howl. I think that's a good enough foundation, although I could go on for hours. Tell me if you have any questions about it.


End file.
